Siete centímetros de años luz
by Aimless Logic
Summary: ¿Y tú también perdite la fe? Porque, a pesar de que la vida es una mierda, a mí me gustaría aferrarla con garras y todo lo que aún me quede para mantenerte aquí, junto a mí. Sesshômaru


**Disclaimer:** Aunque es evidente, lo digo por si las moscas: los personajes de aquel manga/anime llamado (y quizás por pura casualidad lo conozcan) Inuyasha, no me pertecen. No obstante la historia/circunstancias en que los ocupo son producto de mi a veces retorcida-pero-no-tanto y a veces cursi inspiración.

**Summary:** ¿Y tú también perdite la fe? Porque, a pesar de que la vida es una mierda, a mí me gustaría aferrarla con garras y todo lo que aún me quede para mantenerte aquí, junto a mí. Por miles de años si es posible, aunque la esperanza se muera apenas la pronuncio; apenas si quiera comienzo a soñar que te vas a quedar aquí por siempre.

* * *

**Siete centímetros de años luz**

_by Aithra_

* * *

**I**

—Perdiste la fe.

—No lo conozco.

—Sesshômaru —se presentó, una media sonrisa marcaba su rostro—. Neurólogo de turno.

—No lo había visto —murmuró ella, mirándose los pies desnudos que colgaban de la camilla.

—Yo a ti sí. —Levantando la vista de sus pies, la joven le miró extrañada. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ella—. Pero no sé qué es lo que te pasa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Mira hacia la luz —dijo él mientras tomaba su barbilla y alumbraba con una pequeña linternilla sobre sus ojos. La movió de un lado a otro pero ella mantuvo su vista fija—. ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, apagando la linterna.

—Es un poco confuso esto de mirar hacia la luz —susurró, poniéndose distraídamente un mechón tras la oreja—. ¿Cómo ir hacia ella y quedarse ahí? A veces creo que la toco pero es sólo un espejismo. Y uno desearía tanto, tanto…—paró de hablar abruptamente. Sonrió avergonzada y miró a Sesshômaru con algo que casi fue una sonrisa—. Estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, doctor; hace un año y nadie sabe nada. Sólo vagas suposiciones —suspiró y se rascó el tabique nasal con una mano temblorosa

—Cuéntame…

—Mis manos —le interrumpió, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho—, primero fueron ellas. No se movían, los dedos… estaban como muertos, doctor, y yo no estoy muerta. —Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su boca, antes de añadir—: Un día iba hacia la universidad, y entonces, las piernas. Caí tan fuerte que el piso retumbó y casi se partió en dos, lo juro. Quedé tirada en la calle como si fuera un perro, y fue tan…

Algo cayó en algún lugar del hospital (_¿al igual que ella cuando...?_). Resonó a través del pasillo como si fuera un martillo golpeando puertas metálicas. El cuerpo de la joven se sacudió y comenzó a temblar. Fue entonces cuando una extraña sensación empujó a cada uno para que sus miradas se encontraran y conversaran en un largo y cómplice silencio.

—¿Escáner? —preguntó el doctor, desviando sus ojos color cobre hacia la linternilla que aún tenía en la mano.

—Nada —respondió ella, absorta en algún punto muerto de sus piernas—. Pensaron que era algún tumor que presionaba la médula y los mismos nervios motores; o una lesión causada por-cualquier-cosa sobre el nervio ciático, pero eso no explicaba mis manos y ya después tampoco pudieron explicar los temblores. De todas formas, el escáner arrojó que todo estaba muy bien, y eso es mentira doctor, mire: mis dedos ahora tiemblan como idiotas.

Hay veces que no puedo agarrar las cosas, no puedo vestirme y todo, todo es tan… —tragó fuertemente, como si el esfuerzo fuera enorme—. Pero hoy… hoy me desperté y pareció una eternidad, sí... por una eternidad no pude mover mi cuerpo, excepto los ojos.

Sesshômaru frunció al ceño al preguntar:

—¿Dices que fue por unos minutos?

—Que parecieron eternos —musitó, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza—. ¿Lo han amarrado alguna vez a usted? Es la misma sensación, pero con una certeza espantosa de que, en realidad, nadie va a venir a cortar las cuerdas.

—Todo esto, ¿cada cuánto tiempo ocurre?

La joven lo miró con la boca semi-abierta, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Pestañeó varias veces y su boca nuevamente se abrió. Era como si estuviera buscando el gesto indicado y estuviera errando de manera brutal. Finalmente, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros, contestó con la voz más opacada que hacía unos rato:

—Las parálisis anteriores se produjeron con tres meses de diferencia y duran sólo minutos, pero ha habido algo progresivo, lo siento. Hay veces que las piernas me flaquean tanto que tengo que sentarme por horas antes de estar segura de que puedo mantenerme en pie y moverlas. De hecho, mis movimientos son cada vez más torpes, lentos. Durante este último mes sólo he comprado comida hecha por miedo a que mis manos no funcionen y pueda provocar un accidente. Sin mencionar los temblores, siempre; a veces no me dejan dormir.

Sesshômaru endureció la expresión, mirándola fijamente mientras ella jugueteaba con sus manos temblorosas. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba aburrido y que sólo quería deshacerse de la paciente.

Pero no cualquiera conocía a Sesshômaru.

—Te voy a examinar —habló de pronto, con voz grave. Ella asintió pestañeando repetidas veces.

En un apacible silencio, el doctor probó sus reflejos, tocó los puntos claves y siguió comprobando la función de los nervios y columna. Pero todo parecía normal, salvo los pequeños temblores.

—¿Te han hecho un resonancia?

—Sí.

—¿Electromiografía?

—¿Intenta agotar las instancias? —Preguntó medio sonriendo, aunque no esperó respuesta—. Diré que he aprendido a soportar el dolor; ya llevaré unas diez, pero aún no pueden determinar la causa, como ya le dije, de los temblores. Saben que algo está disfuncional en mi sistema nervioso pero no saben de dónde o cómo, menos por qué. Usted sabe, la ciencia no es tan precisa después de todo.

El doctor entrecerró los ojos, mirándola nuevamente con esa fachada inescrutable.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podré determinarlo? —Cuestionó suavemente.

De inmediato ella levantó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos eran de un tono castaño, pero cuando los fijó en los cobrizos de él, éste notó cómo la pupila se dilataba hasta dar la apariencia de un iris negro, profundo.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo lo pienso? —Ladeó su cabeza un poco, mirándolo desde ese otro ángulo con las cejas levemente alzadas.

Y ese fue el primer encuentro entre Sesshômaru, neurólogo con un futuro prominente; y Kagome, una casi niña con una evidente falta de él (futuro, lo que en otra palabras podría catalogarse vida. Pero eso sería adelantarse demasiado, la vida es muy corta como para darse el gusto).

* * *

**  
II**

Te voy a contar una historia, pero no con todas sus letras porque me demoraría cien años y eso que estos hechos ocurrieron en uno.

Me presentaría pero eso sería aburrido. Basta decir: lo sé todo. Estoy en todas partes; viéndote mientras duermes y sonriendo a medias cuando te caes y te raspas las rodillas. De hecho, si por mí fuera no estarías leyendo esto, mientras frunces el entrecejo y te preguntas: ¿qué carajo va a pasar ahora?

No, no; no preguntes cosas absurdas, los hechos ocurren dependiendo del día, la inclinación de la tierra, la dirección del viento, la alineación de los planetas…

O de que un día un neurólogo cualquiera vea a una joven cualquiera con ojitos de gato triste y de repente sienta que su mundo lleno de neuronas, células de Shwann y vainas de mielina, no es tan perfecto después de todo.

No, definitivamente no tan bueno ni sublime ni perfecto como una vez, en lo que parecían mil años, creyó.

* * *

_—Oye, ¿y vendrás para abrazarme? A esta hora de gatos tristes me baja una pena enorme que ni siquiera cabría en el océano más grande de este y otros mundos._

_

* * *

  
_

**III**

**Un mes después**

Ella se apretaba los dedos de manera frenética. El hecho de que sus manos temblaran con más frecuencia que hacía unas semanas, no ayudaba en absoluto. Empuño ambas manos. Qué rabia, qué rabia.

_"Quietas, maldita sea",_ pensó ella, pestañeando muchísimas veces sin razón aparente. _"Qué ganas, qué ganas de llorar. Esto es tan…"_

—Lo he conversado con mis colegas. Los exámenes son demasiado inexactos, a esta altura podríamos pensar que es cualquier cosa…

_"Horrible. Humillante. Perfectamente terrible, asqueroso"._

—Por eso, creemos que en vez de gastar más tiempo, te derivemos a un especialista en…

Kagome levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Me atenderá otro médico? —le interrumpió, pestañeando un par de veces más. El rostro inescrutable del doctor ni se inmutó al responder:

—Sí.

—Yo no quiero.

—Sé razonable.

—¡No quiero! —gritó, levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

El golpe de la silla metálica contra el impecable piso blanco hizo un ruido estridente, pero ninguno de los dos se percató. Kagome estaba apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio y sajaba la distancia entre los dos inclinándose hacia adelante, casi, casi tocando su rostro.

Y un bruto silencio se instaló entonces. Ninguno de los dos se movió, a penas sí se atrevieron a respirar.

—Creo que es ELA —susurró él, mirando distraídamente sus brazos temblorosos—. En toda mi carrera he tratado sólo unos dos casos, ninguno con buen resultado. Pienso derivarte a un colega, dentro de este mismo hospital, es excelente…—se detuvo cuando notó a las perfectas cejas castañas de Kagome juntarse, como si intentaran descifrar un código muy complicado.

—¿Qué es ELA? —preguntó ella al fin.

Él clavó sus ojos nuevamente en ella y yo sé (porque vi justo el instante) que en ese momento su corazón se apretujó, tanto, tanto, que casi revienta. Evidentemente no lo demostró, Sesshômaru siempre ha sido de esos que nadie conoce, sólo personas como yo (si se puede decir de esa forma) somos los afortunados.

O como ella. Pero no sabría decir qué tan afortunada al fin y al cabo.

—Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica —murmuró la respuesta con su voz grave. No esperó que lo animara a continuar—: Enfermedad degenerativa que se da comúnmente en personas sobre los cuarenta, no se ha encontrado aún una cura.

—Pero yo tengo diecinueve —dijo ella, pestañeando repetidamente.

—Por eso quiero que te vea un especialista, es extraño que se de en personas con tu edad. De cualquier manera, te dije que puede ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Y?

— ¿Perdón?

—¿Y qué pasaría conmigo si es ELA?

El doctor desvió nuevamente la vista hacia sus brazos temblorosos. Cerró los ojos, tragó con fuerza y respondió:

—Todos tus movimientos voluntarios se irían anulando de manera progresiva, hasta llegar al punto en que no podrás moverte… sólo tus ojos, sistema excretor y funciones sexuales podrás controlarlas. —Hizo una pausa y tragó nuevamente, con esfuerzo. Entonces continuó—: Serás perfectamente consciente de tu entorno, sólo que no podrás…

—Moverme.

—Sí.

—¿Y luego?

—Llegará el punto donde no podrás respirar por ti misma, tú corazón…

—Se detendrá.

Él no respondió.

La respiración pesada de Kagome se alejó lentamente del rostro del doctor, mientras se enderezaba sobre sus débiles piernas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella, mirándose los pies.

—No hay causas concretas, hasta el momento nadie podría asegurártelo. Pero hay avances con el tratamiento, células madres, tal vez en algunos años…

Ella entonces lo miró, pestañeando varias veces mientras se mordía nerviosamente los labios hasta que, de forma inesperada, formaron una sonrisa.

—Pero no tenemos tantos años.

—No lo sé.

—No lo tenemos doctor. Mejor dicho, yo no lo tengo —suspiró y sonrió otra vez—. Pero déjeme decirle algo doctor: sé que me estoy perdiendo, pero no he perdido la fe. ¿Me entiende?

No, Sesshômaru no lo entendió en ese minuto ni al año después.

* * *

_  
—Dígame una cosa, ¿la extrañaría?_

_—No lo sé._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—¿Por qué no lo sabes?_

_—No lo sé._

_—¿La quieres?_

_—No lo sé._

_—¿Y qué es lo que sabes en verdad Sesshômaru?_

_—Que la quiero conmigo, aquí._

_—¿Y aún no lo sabes?_

_—No._

_—Qué idiota es, doctor. Pero qué idiota es._

Porque así de complicado era hablarle en sueños al doc. Te lo digo yo.

* * *

**IV**

Cualquiera podría decir que el amor es una cuestión meramente pasajera, circunstancial, caprichosa, pensó Kagome aquella mañana, cuando entró a la consulta y miró el cabello del doctor, de un extraño tono ceniza.

Con los acostumbrados espasmos, avanzó con dificultad hasta sentarse justo frente a él, quien en ese momento escribía rápidamente en su computador. A penas sí la miró cuando ella se sentó.

—Hola —dijo él, clavando la vista en la pantalla.

—Hola —dijo ella, y le sonrió, aunque sabía y con pesar, que no la vería.

Ella esperó unos minutos hasta que él dejó de teclear, carraspeó y la miró.

—Estaba preparando tus antecedentes, mañana puedes viajar para ese hospital que te mencioné la semana pasada, allá tienen un poco de experiencia trabajo con células madres, tal vez puedan hacer algo respecto al tratamiento. Te acompañaré, mal que mal, soy el médico que ha estado contigo desde el principio.

Ella se aseguró que esta vez viera bien su sonrisa para que no se olvidara cómo era.

_No lo olvidarías, ¿cierto?_ Ella no se quiso responder.

—No iré.

—¿Perdón?

Él siempre decía perdón cuándo en realidad quería decir, "¿qué mierda dijiste?". Kagome lo había aprendido durante aquellos largos cinco meses, visitándolo disciplinadamente tres veces por semana.

Por cierto, el noventa y nueve porciento de los médicos de aquel hospital creía que era ELA. El otro uno porciento simplemente no tenía idea.

—Que no iré. Y ya deje deponer esa cara, que me asusta —se rió ella con dificultad. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil realizar expresiones, y la de sonreír era la que estaba desapareciendo a una velocidad que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Sesshômaru hizo un adorable rictus y respiró audiblemente. Kagome hubiera jurado que era el resoplido de un dragón y justo parecía que iba a echar fuego cuando preguntó, con la ya conocida y calmada voz:

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, bueno. He decidido que quiero que esto se termine luego.

—No te entiendo.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco. Simplemente hoy día me levanté —_a duras penas_— me miré al espejo —_estoy más fea cada día_— y me di cuenta —_llorando como una pendeja_— de que ya no quiero esto. Vivir lo que me queda haciéndome exámenes simplemente…no, no más. Creo que me iré al campo.

—No tienes familia.

—No necesito una familia para irme al campo.

—¿Quién te cuidará? —preguntó, manteniendo el peligroso tono calmado.

—Pues nadie.

—¿Y si un día no puedes…?

—¿Y qué le importa a usted? —susurró con dulzura.

* * *

¿Por qué cuando la gente se quiere escapar de algo va directamente hacia cualquier campo? Es algo que nunca he comprendido. Las personas son seres extraños, incoherentes muchas veces. Los peores son los que se ven manipulados a diestra y siniestra por los sentimientos, porque son demasiado predecibles y aburridos.

Es cómico, quizás piensen que pueden escapar... cuando yo fácilmente los puedo alcanzar en cualquier parte (y campo).

* * *

Se miraron, resentidos. En ese momento el corazón de Kagome latía tan rápidamente que yo me asusté pensando en que, bueno, era hora de partir. Pero el de Sesshômaru era infinitamente peor. Tocaba una melodía tan triste como esa hora de gatos tristes que más de alguna vez le mencionó Kagome, medio sedada por los medicamentos.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló finalmente. Por primera vez ella sintió algo más que la común apatía médico-paciente y no fue, de ninguna manera, como ella esperaba.

Kagome asintió levemente y se puso de pie.

—Creo que esto es todo, ¿no? Ha sido realmente bueno y no se sienta mal, ha hecho todo lo posible. Ya ve usted, nunca me prometió algo. Gracias. —Y extendió su pálida mano hacia la de él, quién la ignoró olímpicamente al decir:

—¿Ahora sí perdiste la fe? —Su mirada ambarina la atravesó lenta y profundamente. Inevitablemente su cuerpo se envolvió en un molesto espasmo.

—Nunca, doctor —respondió, intentando formar la sonrisa.

_Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe._

—Cobarde —murmuró con un tono letal, sin despegar la vista de ella.

La sonrisa se fue deformando con pequeñitos temblores de su cara.

Pestañeó muchísimas veces mientras intentaba que su mandíbula dejara de temblar y la ayudara a tragarse el horrible sollozo que había llegado sin llamar.

—No tiene que ser así doctor —murmuró a penas, retorciéndose las manos—. De verdad le agradezco todo y disculpe la molestia que significó para usted todo esto. Lo siento, de verdad —jadeó, atrapando el sollozo.

Giró tan bruscamente, que sus piernas casi le fallaron, pero una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, la ayudó a imponerse y sin saber cómo, caminó los cinco pasos que la separaban de la puerta con entereza. Agarró perfectamente el pomo de la puerta, lo giró de un solo movimiento y la abrió.

El viento golpeó su cara y sus cabellos color azabache alcanzaron a ondear vivazmente hacia atrás justo antes que una mano más grande y decidida devolviera de un solo golpe la puerta a su lugar y se quedara ahí. Con ella.  
_  
Ojalá fuera siempre._

El brazo cubierto por el blanco delantal de médico quedó a la altura de su cara, casi rozando su mejilla. Su cuerpo no pudo moverse, no respondía, y no era precisamente por la ELA. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado cuando entró a la consulta? Ah, sí, eso del amor…

Jadeó cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sesshômeru casi rozaba con la parte posterior del suyo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y mucho peor cuando el aliento cálido de él se dejó caer sobre su nuca.

—Oye —le susurró con una voz extraña, como quebradiza. Sin embargo, no continuó. En vez de eso, con la mano libre rodeó su cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo. Luego, gentilmente hizo que se arrodillara junto con él, muy cerca de la puerta.

Y así se quedaron por tanto tiempo que me distraje viendo a un cuervo volar ruidosamente hasta la ventana. Recuerdo que quedó mirando a esas dos personas que de repente parecían ser una de esas estatuas de Pompeya; grabados justamente cuando el momento más emotivo de su vida llegaba con algarabía y se iba tan rápido como había llegado, dejando cenizas. Hermosas y muertas cenizas.

Cuando sentí un pequeño sollozo (porque mi oído es sin duda, espectacular), volví el rostro hacia ellos. Kagome había apoyado ambas manos sobre la puerta y con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros comenzó a temblar violentamente. En ese momento la mano de Sesshômaru (que nunca había visto tan insegura), que seguía en la puerta, fue hacia la de ella y la entrelazó fuertemente al tiempo que él mismo hundía su rostro en la nuca de Kagome.

—No te voy a dejar ir, ¿vale? —murmuró él con voz quebradiza—. No voy a dejar que caigas más, Kagome, lo juro, lo juro… —y perdiendo toda voz la abrazó con más fuerza contra sí.  
_  
Hoy no vamos a perder la fe. _

Y si tú, por pura casualidad pasaste frente la puerta de esa consulta aquella mañana y apoyaste tu oreja contra la madera y escuchaste además _un_ solo sollozo, déjame decirte que estabas mortalmente equivocado.

Demasiado, diría yo.

Porque te dije que no podría contar esta historia con toda sus letras. No les he mencionado las miradas cómplices, los gestos espontáneos y las palabras, sobre todo palabras, las más hermosas que jamás he oído decir.

* * *

**V**

—Serás el único —murmuró ella.

—Me alegra.

—Egoísta.

Él sonrió mientras besaba su hombro:

—Tu piel tiene brillo propio.

—Y tú tienes un cuerpo de dios pagano.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Sí, muy bueno.

—Pícara.

—Engreído.

—Nunca me habías tratado así.

—Nunca me habías dicho pícara. De hecho, nunca te había tuteado, ¿a que sí?

Él rió. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse y le pareció un sonido divino, como del más acá.

Repentinamente la risa se cortó.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó él, cerca de sus labios.

—Todo lo que pueda.

—Hasta el fin, prométemelo.

_¿De este u otros mundos?_

—Oye —ella sonrió en la oscuridad, buscando esos ojos cobrizos que tanto le encantaban—, no querrás cargar con una medio muerta —intentó sonar graciosa, pero la mirada seria de Sesshômaru la detuvo.

Luego, fueron sus labios invadiendo bruscamente los suyos, quienes la detuvieron. Más rato, sus manos. Un poco después su cuerpo, y mucho más tarde su brazo de acero rodeando firmemente su cada vez más escuálida cintura.

* * *

_¿Que qué pensaba del amor? Ah, que es una cosa muy hermosa sin duda. Aunque caprichosa tal vez, y un poco ciega a veces. ¿Algo más? Sí. Sesshômaru se ve divino mientras duerme, su barba incipiente me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Podría estar así para siempre, sería tan…_

__

Pero no lo será, ¿eh? A pesar de que ahora me abraza tan fuerte que me quita el aliento y me siento más viva que nunca. ¿Me darás una tregua? Ah, ya veo que no. Me haces sentir fatal y justo ahora. Esto podría durar años, lo sé, pero tú lo harás más corto. Bien, creo que es lo mejor para él. Sí, de todas maneras. Sólo una pequeña petición: ¿me dejarías mover por última vez mis piernas? Me encanta tocar los gemelos de Sesshômaru.

_Sí, esto parece el cielo; de verdad que sí._

_

* * *

  
_

Lástima que el cielo en la Tierra fuera el momento más corto de sus vidas.

La situación de Kagome se agravó en poco tiempo; cuatro meses después sólo podía mover los ojos. Sesshômaru la cuidó de una manera tan perfecta, tan cándida, hermosa, que no puedo describirlo. Lo arruinaría.

¿Has visto a alguien cuidando de una joya valiosa?

La joya era ella y él moriría antes de perderla. O eso prefería.

En los pocos meses restantes, él aprendió a comunicarse por medio de sus ojos; sabía cuando estaba feliz, triste, o simplemente distraída. Todos los fines de semana la llevaba a la playa, la acunaba en su regazo y le susurraba al oído historias tan hermosas que sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas mientras la brisa marina desordenaba sus cabellos.

—Él le respondió —continuó Sesshômaru—, un poco aturdido al ver su fantasma: "_Lo haría, pero estás a siete perfectos centímetros de años luz de mí. ¿Cómo quieres que te abrace?" _A lo que ella respondió…—se detuvo repentinamente. Pestañeó de una forma extrañamente dolorosa al bajar la vista y encontrarse con los ojitos negros y fijos de Kagome que parecían, ahora, justamente estar…

No, definitivamente los ojos de Kagome estaban a siete centímetros de años luz de aquellos tristes y desesperados ojos cobrizos que esa tarde, junto a la orilla del mar, gritaron desgarradoramente hacia la eternidad.

_¿Y a dónde se fue la fe?_

Pero tengo que confesarte algo: no pude soportarlo. Esa misma tarde tomé gentilmente el corazón de Sesshômaru, le susurré palabras tranquilizadoras que lo arrastraron a un sueño tan profundo como el océano lleno de gatos tristes, de ese que tantas veces le murmuró Kagome al oído, mientras se abrazaban como si de eso pendiera entero el mundo. O el mundo entero.

**Fin**

* * *

_—Oye, ¿y vendrás para abrazarme? A esta hora de gatos tristes me baja una pena enorme que ni siquiera cabría en el océano más grande de este y otros mundos._

_El respondió, un poco aturdido al ver a su fantasma:_

_—__Lo haría, pero estás a siete perfectos centímetros de años luz de mí. ¿Cómo quieres que te abrace?_

_El rostro etéreo de la mujer pareció deformarse de dolor._

_—¿No lo harás, entonces? __—susurró._

_Se quedaron en silencio y repentinamente, él sonrió con ternura._

_—Por supuesto que lo haré. Siempre. ¿No es la hora de gatos tristes? Es la única forma de alcanzarte._

_El sol se ocultaba cuando su cuerpo pareció suspenderse por unos segundos sobre el ruidoso mar._

_Tal vez fue pura coincidencia que unos metros más allá, dos personas abrazadas a la orilla, estuvieran, en ese mismo instante zanjando sus últimos siete centímetros de años luz para poder abrazarse. Y esta vez por siempre (amén)._

* * *

**(mini)Notas de la Autora:**

Oh, historia que escribí hace tiempo. Espero que les guste ;)


End file.
